


Christmas Magic

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Hermione is on a mission that has her nerves frayed. Everything must be perfect for when Harry comes home from work and their world changes forever.





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to acknowledge that I know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

Hermione’s eyes flickered gently, and she awoke to the sound of an owl tapping insistently on her window. She yawned loudly and stretched her rested limbs before sliding out of bed. Walking softly over to the window, she opened it a crack to retrieve the handwritten note clasped in its beak, letting the cool crisp air into the room as she did so. She detached the note from the owl’s beak, smoothed its wind-ruffled feathers, and then watched with a kind of jealous longing as it flew off, carefree and wild, into the distance.

 

Looking at the letter, she was nervous. No; she was more than nervous. This was life changing. She had been with Harry for over five years, and it was time. She just had to get the Christmas surprise right.

 

Forgetting to release the breath she didn’t realise she was holding, Hermione snapped open the wax seal, and slowly opened the letter. A picture fell from the note and landed delicately on her lap. She gently picked it up. Looking at it made her smile. Not just a normal smile, one of those smiles that lights up a whole room, that makes other people happy just by looking at it.

 

The image was perfect. She reached over to her dresser and took a leatherbound notebook from the top drawer. She began compiling a list of all the other things she was going to need. It was important that this was finished before Harry returned home. She wanted to surprise him, and it wouldn’t do to have the surprise ruined.

 

What she needed right now was a long, hot shower. Standing up, she sighed contentedly. Grabbing a change of clothes from her wardrobe, she moved to the bathroom and started running the water. She released her wild mass of hair from it’s band and quickly undressed, stepping into the shower. Her muscles instantly relaxed as the warmth of the water caressed her bare skin. Just as she was about to lather herself in soap, another persistent tapping came at the window.

 

Confused and unsettled, Hermione wrapped herself in her towel and turned the water off. As far as she knew, she wasn’t expecting visitors today. Peeking through the crack of the partly open bathroom door, she saw the same black owl pecking at the window sill. Slowly making her way over, she reached out and hesitantly took the letter it was carrying. Engrossed in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice as the owl spread its wings and flew away.

 

She broke the seal and opened the letter. The picture inside made her suddenly unsteady and confused. An accompanying note fell out and hit the floor. Her eyes scanned quickly through its contents, and she was suddenly hit by a whirlwind of emotions.  _ What if something happens? What if I’m not good enough? I can’t do this. Wait, yes I can.  _ Her emotions fluctuated between joy and happiness and fear and dread for the next ten minutes.

 

Gathering her strength, she stood and inhaled deeply. “Come on Hermione,” she murmured out loud. “Harry will be home from work before you know it.”

 

She groaned. This feeling of uncertainty and nervousness was one that was foreign to her. She was usually so confident and self-assured. She went back into the bathroom to finish her rudely interrupted shower, and felt refreshed and a little less stressed after it. Hermione made up her mind to apparate rather than use the Floo. The extra nausea was something she really didn’t want to deal with.

 

Finally out of the shower, fully dressed, and feeling like a human again, she grabbed her bag from the hook behind the door and walked out into the sunlight. It was a beautiful day; snow had fallen the previous night and the sun was glinting off of it, causing everything to shine. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting herself bask in the warmth of the sun. Walking to the apparition point, Hermione readied herself for the jolt. And with a ‘pop’ she appeared quickly in Diagon Alley. 

 

Flourish and Blotts was first on her list. Walking down the narrow cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, she couldn’t help smiling. Parents with their children were Christmas shopping. Children were excitedly chattering about the latest racing broom, pleading with their parents for a new pet, and joyfully sucking on sweets. Enchanted Christmas trees lit up every window. This old familiar sight reminded Hermione why she loved the wizarding world.

 

Walking through the door, the little bell rang to signal her arrival.

 

“Anything I can help you with dear?” shouted a voice from the back of the store.

 

“No thank you, I’m just browsing for now.”

 

“Okay, well, if you can't find it just yell for me.”

 

Hermione walked through the store. Ordinarily, she would have taken the time to savour every one of these glorious volumes. She would even have taken one or two off the shelf and begun to read. Not today. Today she was looking for one title. Skimming the shelves, she found it. Turning the book over, she quickly read the blurb.

 

_ “This is such an exciting time! We hope this book helps you on your journey.” _

 

She smiled happily. On her way to the counter she saw a volume of  _ 101 Famous Quidditch Players  _ that she knew Harry had been wanting, so she added that to her purchase.

 

There was a little bell on the pay desk.  _ If no one is in attendance, please ring this bell for assistance.  _ Hermione rang the bell. In an instant, the little old shop woman appeared with a  _ crack _ . Hermione jumped at the unexpected appearance, but regained her composure quickly.

 

“Will that be all dear?” she asked. Hermione nodded. The old woman took note of the title in front of her, and her wrinkled face glowed with a big smile and a joyful twinkle in her eyes. 

 

“Congratulations, my dear.”

 

“Thank you. I'm actually surprising someone tonight.”

 

“Well he is a very lucky man. 10 sickles.”

 

“Thank you,” Hermione said as she reached into her bag and pulled out the correct change. The old woman smiled at Hermione’s retreating back, as she exited the store.

 

Next on her list is balloons. “Now, where am I going to find balloons in Diagon Alley?” she wondered inwardly. Walking through the streets, she noticed a vendor selling enchanted snitches. A large yellow sign was positioned in front of the cart with the words  _ “Color changing. You pick the color, it flies for you.” _

 

Hermione had a lightbulb moment. This was going to be the perfect Christmas. Smiling at the vendor, she knew what she was going to do. “I’ll take two, please.”

 

The young wizard slowly opened the chest, teasing it ajar just a little before reaching in. As he began retrieving the caught pair, another escaped the chest and went soaring out into the clouds.

 

“Oh rats. That makes five today! We really need to find another way to hold them.”

 

“Here you go miss. Three galleons please.” 

 

Handing the man her change, she took the struggling snitches from his hand.

 

“Okay. To get them to change color, just use the spell Colovaria and say the color you want. Simple huh?”

 

“It is. Thank you sir,” Hermione replied while walking away. She made sure to hide the snitches as far down in her bag as she could, trapped under her stack of books, so there was no possible way for them to escape. 

 

Hermione looked down at her list and heard her stomach rumble.  _ Lunch time,  _ she thought. Walking down a little cobbled alleyway, she walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. She wouldn’t even need to glance at the menu. She and Harry always had the same thing. Pot Roast. Reaching the brick wall at the end of the lane, she tapped it three times with her wand. She stepped back and waited. Suddenly the bricks began to break and move apart, revealing the entrance to her. Even after all these years, the magic of the wizarding world never failed to impress her. Reminiscing, she walked through the opening and followed the long corridor to the dining area. Sitting down, she secured her bag and waited. She couldn’t help observing her surroundings. Couples eating together, friends chattering, Aurors with serious expressions whispering in the corner. A noise startled her, and she whipped around to find Tom walking towards her.

 

“Well hello there, Hermione, Merry Christmas! How are you today?”

 

“Merry Christmas, Tom, it's so good to see you! I'm great, just had to come get a few things for a surprise I have for Harry tonight.”

 

Tom bared a giant, toothless grin. “Wonderful, just wonderful. Well I hope he enjoys it. What can I get for you?”

 

“I'll just have a small salad and a pot roast to go please.”

 

“Pot roast! Oh it is a special surprise. Young Mr. Potter’s favourite. We’ll have that ready for you in no time.”

 

Waving at her, he made his way awkwardly to the kitchen. Hermione shifted in her seat, her stomach twisting in knots. She was completely unsure if she was excited or nervous.  _ Both,  _ she thought. Her reverie was interrupted by Tom placing her salad in front of her. 

 

“The roast will be ready presently,” stated Tom with an air of mock superiority. Hermione responded with a grin and a nod.

 

Hermione knew she needed to eat, but the nerves were overtaking her. She forced herself to take a few bites of the salad, knowing that she’d regret it if she didn’t. Tom came out of the kitchen a second later, laden with a large ceramic pot.

 

“I had the cook add all the extras, just as young Mr. Potter likes.”

 

“Thank you, Tom,” Hermione said gratefully. She reached in her bag, and pulled out her wallet.

 

But Tom was having none of it. “No, you keep that. My treat. You and the lad deserve a wonderful Christmas.”

 

Smiling, Hermione thanked him as she stood. Her arms filled with packages and a rather heavy pot roast, Hermione made a spontaneous decision to hail a cab. Besides, she wasn’t feeling well enough to apparate or take the Floo. Hermione hailed a passing cab, and slid on to the back seat, relieved to unburden herself and sit.

 

“Are you okay, Miss?” asked the cab driver as he punched in the address she gave him.

 

“I am,” she replied, “just nervous”

 

“Well I hope whatever it is goes well.”

 

The cab pulled up to the curb outside the house. Hermione paid the driver, then watched as the retreating tail lights disappeared around a distant corner. Walking inside, she put the roast on the kitchen counter and began to heat the oven. Everything had to be perfect when Harry arrived. She began digging through an old china cabinet; there was a prehistoric fine china set somewhere in there, she was certain of it. Ten minutes later a victorious shriek emerged from the cabinet, and Hermione crawled out with the beautiful china dinner set and the matching silverware. After putting the roast in the oven she set the timer and began setting the table. Taking a step back she wasn’t happy with it. Something was missing. She placed a crystal vase on the table. “ _ Orchideous _ ,” she murmured. A beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared, filled with peppermint carnations, violets and forget-me-nots. She stepped back from the table and smiled contentedly. Perfect.

 

The timer on the oven sounded, breaking her out of her brief reverie. She pulled the roast from the oven and placed the steaming dishes on the table in pretty bowls. Yes, Hermione was a witch, but she preferred the Muggle methods of cooking.

 

The table was set, dinner was ready. Candles were lit, and the air was filled with the scent of peppermint, lavender and roast meat. She looked at the clock. Ten minutes to five. Ten more minutes and Harry would be home. She sat at the table and tried to calm her nerves. Hermione loved Harry with all her heart, and she knew that he felt the same for her. But this… this was a big step. Would either of them be ready? They had talked about it before, but they had never come to a decision. Now they would have no choice. Completely lost in thought, she didn’t even notice Harry had entered until she felt the warm, familiar kiss on her cheek.

 

Smiling, she stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Feeling the warmth of his embrace, she held on, not wanting this moment to end. Right now, she felt safe. Harry returned her hug and held her, sensing that something was troubling her. He placed soft kisses on her forehead and her cheeks to comfort her.

 

Harry saw the roast on the table and looked at Hermione suspiciously. “What’s all this for? Christmas isn’t until tomorrow, last I checked.” His voice was teasing and his eyes twinkled with laughter and curiosity.

 

Hermione smiled. “I’ll tell you, I promise, but first can we eat? Dinner is getting cold.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. Harry sat at the head of the table and filled his plate high with his favourite meal. Hermione shook her head, laughing. It never failed to amaze her how much he could eat. 

 

“So, dear, how was work?” 

 

“It was great,” Harry replied through a mouthful of food, “we finally caught that rogue wizard. He was hiding out in  _ Sheffield _ , of all places. Still,” he said as he swallowed his mouthful, “he’s off the streets now.”

 

Hermione smiled radiantly. She was immensely proud of the work Harry did for the Ministry. She put her fork down on her plate and took a deep breath. 

 

“Harry. There’s something I… something I need to tell you. But it might be easier if I just… show you.”

  
  


She walked over to where she had left her bag on the couch. Opening it, she took her wand and whispered, “ _ Colovaria." _  She released the snitches. Harry sat in utter confusion. “Hermione? What’s going on?” Hermione took the picture from her pocket and hesitantly offered it to him. “Pink and blue,” Hermione murmured, and the snitches promptly changed colour.

 

Harry's eyes widened when he realised what the image was that he was looking at. Then he saw the snitches change colour. A smile spread slowly across his face and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He stood and turned to Hermione, a hopeful and questioning expression on his face, his bright with unshed tears. 

 

“Hermione? Does this mean...are we…?” His voice faltered over the words.

 

Hermione laughed through her own tears. “It does. I'm pregnant, Harry. We're going to have twins. A boy and a girl.” 

 

Just as she finished her words, the snitches flew within inches of Harry’s face. He reached out and caught them both with the reflexes of a Seeker. Looking at them, he smiled in wonderment as his gaze switched between the snitches and Hermione. 

 

She saw the happiness on his face. Harry released the snitches and swept Hermione off her feet, twirling her around the room in a moment of breathless joy. They stopped in front of the Christmas tree. Hermione looked up into Harry’s eyes as they stood there in happy silence. They were both ready for this new chapter, and Hermione couldn’t be happier. This was the future she had wanted. And she wasn’t scared, because she had her best friend and her lover at her side. She had Harry. And as the clock struck midnight that night, and Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss of Christmas, she was happy.


End file.
